Technological Companions
= Mech Companions = Agile Starting Statistics: Size 'Small; '''Speed '+20 ft.; 'AC '+1 armor '''Attack '''Wing (secondary) x2 (1d4); '''Melee Reach '''5 ft.; '''Ability Scores '''Dex +4; '''Bonus Hit points: 5 hp; Weapon Affinity '''ranged; '''Weapon Slots '''1 '''5th level Advancement: Flight: The agile mech grants its pilot a fly speed of 20 feet with average maneuverability. Every 5 levels thereafter (10th, 15th, 20th) this speed increases by 10 feet and maneuverability increases by one step. Hover: The mech can halt its movement while flying, allowing it to hover without needing to make a Fly skill check. Biped Starting Statistics: Size 'Medium; '''Speed '''as pilot; '''AC '+2 armor '''Attack '''Slam (primary) x1 (1d6); '''Melee Reach '''5 ft.; '''Ability Scores '''Str +2, Dex +2; '''Bonus Hit points: 10 hp; Weapon Affinity '''melee, ranged; '''Weapon Slots '''2 '''Special: Bipeds start play with the Arms ''enhancement. '''5th level Advancement': Shielded Limbs: The biped mech’s forelimbs are specially modified to provide additional protection to the pilot, granting him a +2 shield bonus to AC. This bonus increases by +1 every 5 levels thereafter (10th, 15th, 20th). If the mech is already wielding a shield, he instead increases its shield bonus to AC by an amount equal to that granted by this ability -1. Quadruped/Treaded Starting Statistics: Size 'Large (-1 penalty to AC and attack rolls, +1 to CMB/CMD, -4 Stealth); '''Speed '+10 ft.; 'AC '+4 armor '''Attack '''Slam (primary) (1d8); '''Melee Reach '''5 ft.; '''Ability Scores '''Str +4; '''Bonus Hit points: 15 hp; Stability '''+4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt '''Weapon Affinity '''heavy; '''Weapon Slots '''2 '''5th Level Advancement: Heavy Weapons Array: Starting at 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter (10th, 15th, 20th), the quadruped mech gains an additional weapon slot at no additional cost. = Vehicle Companions = The following options are available in place of mounts or animal companions. Some options may not be appropriate for all classes (motorcycle riding druids, for example, may not make sense even in a futuristic setting). Combat Transport Vehicle Starting Statistics: Size 'Huge; '''Speed '''40 ft.; '''AC '''17 (+8 armor, +1 Dexterity, -2 size); '''Ability Scores '''Str 20, Dex 12, Con -; '''Weapon Affinity '''heavy; '''Weapon Slot's 2 '''Special Qualities: Transporter: The C.T.V. can safely carry up to 3 Medium creatures in addition to the driver without counting them against its carry capacity. Cumbersome Weaponry: A C.T.V.’s ranged weaponry is seated behind the driver’s seat, and as such cannot be operated by the driver, requiring at least one additional passenger to operate it. Special: Starting at 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter (10th, 15th, 20th), the C.T.V. gains an additional weapon slot at no additional cost. Infiltration Transport Vehicle Starting Statistics: Size 'Medium; '''Maximum Speed'50 ft.;'AC'17 (+3 armor, +4 Dexterity);'''Ability Scores '''Str 12, Dex 18, Con -; '''Weapon Affinity '''ranged; '''Weapon Slots '''1; '''Special Qualities: Personal Transport: The I.T.V. is designed as a single person compact transportation device and can safely accommodate a rider of the same size category. Throttle: An I.T.V.’s driver can spend a swift action to increase its base speed to 70 ft., but while its speed is increased in this manner, attempting any turn of 45 degrees or greater requires it to sacrifice an additional 5 feet of movement. The driver can end this effect as a free action. Special: At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the I.T.V.’s base speed increases by 10 feet. Motorcycle Starting Statistics: Size '''Large; '''Maximum Speed '''60 ft.; '''AC '''16 (+4 armor, +3 Dexterity, -1 size); '''Ability Scores '''Str 14, Dex 16, Con -; '''Weapon Affinity '''melee; '''Weapon Slots '''1; '''Special Qualities: Throttle: A motorcycle’s driver can spend a swift action to increase its base speed to 90 ft., but while its speed is increased in this manner, attempting any turn of 45 degrees or greater requires it to sacrifice an additional 5 feet of movement. The driver can end this effect as a swift action. 5th level upgrade: Thundering Crash: While a motorcycle’s throttle ability is active, the driver deals double damage with melee weapons on the first attack made as part of a charge but must succeed on a DC 25 Ride check after the attack is resolved or both the driver and motorcycle fall prone. This ability does not stack with the Spirited Charge feat. Special: At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the motorcycle’s base speed increases by 10 feet. Ship Starting Statistics: Size '''Gargantuan; '''Maximum Speed '''90 ft. (Over Water); '''AC '''14 (+8 armor, -4 size) '''Ability Scores '''Str 24, Dex 10, Con -; '''Weapon Affinity '''heavy; '''Weapon Slots '''4; '''Special Qualities: Immense: The ship can safely carry up to 30 Medium creatures in addition to the driver without counting them against its carry capacity. Increase this number by 10 every time the ship increases in size. In addition, the ship has twice the normal carrying capacity, which doubles with every size increase. Special: At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the ship’s size increases by 1. If the ship is already colossal, it becomes 20 feet longer one way and 10 feet longer on the other axis. Each time the ship’s dimensions are altered or its size is increased, its armor bonus and strength score increase by 2, and it gains 10 additional hit points. Sportscar Starting Statistics: Size '''Large; '''Maximum Speed '''60 ft.; '''AC '''16 (+4 armor, +3 Dexterity, -1 size); '''Ability Scores '''Str 16, Dex 16, Con -; '''Weapon Affinity '''ranged; '''Weapon Slots '''2; '''Special Qualities: Two-Seater: The sportscar can safely carry 1 Medium creature in addition to the driver without counting them against its carry capacity. 5th level upgrade: Boost: As a swift action, the driver of a sportscar can double the sportscar’s base land speed for 1 round. While the sportscar is boosted in this manner, attempting any turn of 45 degrees or greater requires the driver to make a Profession (driver) check with a DC equal to 5 + 1 per 10 feet in its new base land speed (for example, a 5th level driver using boost would need to succeed at a DC 19 Profession (driver) check). Failure to succeed at this check means the sportscar continues to move forward and the driver cannot attempt another turn until he has moved at least 10 feet from the point at which he failed the check. Special: At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the sportscar’s base speed increases by 10 feet.